Harry Potter: Dark Creature
by Dark knight Aegus
Summary: AU. After the events of October 1981 Harry is taken and raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Everything goes fine until Harry's sixth birthday. Harry's dark creature side has come out. He's a born vampire, the first in the Potter family. GreyIntelHarry


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AU. After the events of October 1981 Harry is taken and raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Everything goes fine until Harry's sixth birthday. Harry's dark creature side has come out. He's a born vampire, the first in the Potter family. Grey!Independent!Intelligent!Harry.

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Parsseltongue"_

"_Spells"_

Lord Voldemort walked up to the little cottage house and sneered. This was Albus Dumbledore's best way of protecting them? His preparations were for naught because he was Lord Voldemort, the greatest Sorcerer in the world! He was no longer the weak child he had been at the orphanage when Dumbledore had found him. He was powerful now and had spies in about every political group in England.

Twirling his wand he muttered two _"Serpentsortia"_ conjuring two black cobras.

"_When I go in through the front I want you to circle around the back and come in the back door. I want you to bite the man I am going to be fighting."_ Voldemort said.

"_Yes sspeaker." _They hissed back.

He watched as they slithered around the house and out of his view. Lifting his wand he muttered a _"Reducto"_ at the door causing it to implode. He heard James Potter telling his mudblood wife to take his bastard child and run. He watched as Potter got into a dueling stance aiming his wand at him. Aiming his wand at Lord Voldemort! He let out a cold, cruel laugh.

"Come now James do you really think that you can defeat me? I am the greatest Sorcerer in the world. Your precious Dumbledore's wards have failed and your friend has betrayed you." Voldemort said mockingly.

"I don't have to defeat you. I am ready to die for my family and to give them more time to live. My son will defeat you Riddle." James spat.

"_Avada Kedavra" _Voldemort replied.

James waived his wand causing a chunk of the door to jump in front of the curse.

"_Reducto" _James returned.

Voldemort gave his wand a twist causing a shield to pop into existence. Just as James was about to launch a new spell he felt something bite into both his ankles. He fell to the ground screaming as it felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. Voldemort started laughing again.

"_Very good" _He hissed to the cobras before slashing his wand causing them to disappear.

"How does that feel Potter? The cobra venom running through your veins, burning hot. _Crucio._" Voldemort muttered causing James to twist and scream even more violently.

"I am going to kill you this time James Potter. Don't despair though your mudblood wife and son will be joining you shortly._ Avada Kedavra." _Voldemort watched as the sickly green-colored spell he loved so much wiped James Potter from existence.

Voldemort turned around and started walking up the stairs looking at the pictures in their frames attached to the walls. Voldemort sneered at the pictures of their mudblood friends and blood-traitor families. He felt the fear coming from the nursery..._Ah sweet fear, like a good wine _He thought to himself with a sadistic smile on his face. He sent a _"Reducto" _at this door as well, blowing it in half. There standing in front of the crib was the mudblood Lily Evans.

He had to grudgingly admit that she was a fairly powerful witch, nothing next to his Bella of course but not many were. It was almost too bad she had to die. She could have made for some good entertainment for his Death Eaters.

"Give me the boy girl and I will let you live." Voldemort said.

Lily fervently shook her head.

"Never! Please take me for him! Anything but Harry!" Lily pleaded letting a little of her compulsion out.

Voldemort inwardly raised an eyebrow. She was a _vampire_? Not such a mudblood after all.

"Your silly little compulsion won't work on me vampire!" He hissed. "Now move away silly girl before I kill you."

Lily began to sob.

"Please not my Harry. Please!" She said.

Voldemort's patience finally ran out. He pointed his wand and muttered, _"Avada Kedavra"_. Her body hit the floor before she could even scream. He pointed his wand at her again and muttered a cutting curse at her neck severing her head before incinerating her body.

Voldemort looked over at the crib to see a small black-haired green eyed baby staring back at him. Something about those eyes even kreaped him out slightly and he was a dark lord! They were a very unnatural color. He had to hand it to the kid he was looking at him without an ounce of fear and perhaps some curiosity.

"The last Potter. I'm afraid it's time for you to die now." Voldemort said lifting his wand and pointing it at the little boy. "_Avada Kedavra"_

The green light rushed towards the boy striking him in the forehead causing the boy to let out a small scream. _A scream? _Voldemort thought _Victims of a killing curse don't scream_. Something was very wrong here and he didn't like it. Before he could think on it though he saw the light collect together and bounce towards him. He tried to dodge, he really did but it was too fast and hit his body. The pain he felt was worse than his old master Grindelwald's cruciatus.

"_Ahhhhhh!!" _He screamed before he felt himself being ripped from his body and fled.

The power in the room sped back towards the boy and seeped into the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter was blissfully unconscious when all of this happened.

_Outside of 1225 Godric's Hollow_

Sirius Black ran into the house of his best friend's hoping against hope that they were alright and nothing had happened. He had felt _wrong_ the entire night and didn't know what was happening. He ran to the front door usually was to see it blown in. Quickly running inside he found the body of his best friend James on the floor. Sirius felt to his knees and sobbed brokenly over the body of his deceased friend.

A noise behind him made him jump and he turned around quickly wand in hand. His other best friend Remus Lupin stood in the doorway silent tears running down his face. He was mumbling something Sirius couldn't hear even with his enhanced animagus hearing. He walked up to Remus and pulled him into a hug still crying himself.

"Oh god James-James, oh god Siri." He cried before saying, "What about Lily and Harry?"

He had barely gotten it out before Sirius took off upstairs. Remus ran after him a few seconds later. He walked into the room and found Sirius holding Harry.

"Is he?" Remus asked not being able to go any further.

"No, he's alive thank merlin." Sirius said, "I think Lily's dead but I don't see a body."

"Thank merlin he's alright. I guess we should wait for Professor Dumbledore." Remus said.

"No!" Sirius yelled. "He was supposed to be able to take care of James, Lily and Harry and look what his protection did. It didn't work that's what!"

"Sirius I understand, hell I'm angry too but-" Remus started.

"No buts Remus, I will not wait for Dumbledore so that he can take Harry away from us. I'm taking Harry and I am going to raise him. You can stay here and give up all our years of friendship for nothing or you can help me raise Harry." Sirius said pointing his wand at Remus.

"Dammit Sirius I'm not going to go against you." Remus thought about his options before choosing the one he knew would be best,"Fine I'll go with you. We should hurry and pack the important things so we can take them with us."

"Right you take the downstairs and I'll take the upstairs." Sirius said. He started summoning Harry's things and shrinking them before putting them in a bag he charmed to be bottom-less. After a second thought he picked up the two wands on the floor, Lily's and what had to be Voldemort's. He ran around the entire upstairs floor shrinking everything including some of their clothes since they were quite expensive. They both repaired the damages on the house while they were at it. Lily and Jame's things he put in charmed crates which he shrunk to be put into the Potter family vault.

Thirty minutes later Sirius and Remus met in the hallway. Sirius removed Jame's wedding ring off his finger before conjuring a sheet to cover him with. He slid the ring in his pocket before standing back up. He saw that Remus had charmed some crates as well.

"I found a trunk we can put the crates in Sirius." Remus said while pointing to an oak trunk.

"Excellent. I am going to take these things to Gringott's and have them placed in the Potter vault. Since I am the Potter family regent I am going to have all the Potter vaults closed to everyone but Harry and I except for money needed to maintain the family investments. I have some other affairs to take care of as well. Will you meet me at the safe house Moony?" Sirius replied.

"Sure thing Sirius. Do you want me to take Harry?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked down at Harry and reluctantly handed him to Remus before handing him the bottomless bag.

"Might as well. I suppose I could get things done faster without having to worry about Harry the whole time." Sirius said. "I'll give you call with the mirrors if I have any kind of trouble."

He walked outside the wards and apparated away. Remus looked down at Harry and saw him looking up at him with an almost toothless smile.

"Looks like it's just you and me cub."Remus said as he wrapped Harry's blanket tighter around him before apparating to the safe house.

Unshrinking Harry's crib he placed it in the corner before placing Harry inside. The safe house they were at was one only the marauder's knew of, having purchased it in their after their sixth year. They had placed it under unplottable and all kinds of other security wards, even Dumbledore would have trouble getting past the wards if he could find it. He would have to wait for Sirius to get back from his business at Gringott's so they could change the wards to keep Peter out.

Sitting down on the sofa in the living room he gazed at the pictures of the walls. They contained memories of all the fun four friends had had together. Now one was dead and another turned traitor. Sadness and anger warred for dominance inside Remus' mind. He could hear the werewolf snarling and howling for the loss of his pack mates and the betrayal of one he considered his own. Finally after a couple of minutes Remus broke down, sobbing brokenly into his hands.

He just couldn't believe it, James and Lily were dead and Harry was now an orphan. It was all because of Peter. Where had Peter gone wrong? Why had he turned his back on his friends? Remus acknowledge that the other three might not have treated Peter the same as they had each other and had only brought him into the group out of pity.

He looked at the crib across the room. There was the reason for him and Sirius to go on living. Harry would be the focus of their lives, they would care for and love him. When the time came they would train him for the hardships that were to face him in the future. Sitting back in his seat he took out a shrunken book he had been reading earlier and enlarged it. Shifting into a more comfortable position he started reading and waiting for Sirius to return.

A couple of hours later he was broken out his reading when he heard a sharp _'crack'_ from the kitchen. Taking out his wand he slowly made his way down the hallway. Stepping into the shadows he watched silently as the door was opened. Sirius walked in carrying a suitcase. Remus stepped out of the shadows causing Sirius to jump in shock.

"What did Sheila Warren do to you when you tried to chase her down after fifth year?"Remus asked causing Sirius to flinch at the memory.

"She charmed all my hair to fall off, to have boils covering my face, my skin was charmed to a neon orange color and for three days whenever I thought about girls I would receive a mild shock." Sirius said.

Remus nodded and lowered his wand.

"Can't be too careful Sirius." Remus said before placing his wand back into the holster on his right wrist.

"I understand Moony." Sirius said as he walked to the living room and placed the case down on the coffee table.

"What's in the suitcase?" Remus asked as he took a seat opposite Sirius.

"I placed some things of Lily and James in here along with their wedding rings. I got passports for the three of us, and about 5,000 galleons and 50,000 dollars American. I found a deed to a house left to me by my uncle Alphard. It's in Maine and I figured we could live there. It said it was a fairly large country house. I also got us three tickets to the States whenever we want to use them."Sirius said, "I also stopped off at my place and got some clothes and things I wanted to take with me. I figured you might want to go and get some yourself. I also grabbed us each an amulet that prevents people from being tracked."

Remus shook his head. Sirius was never really a major planning guy, but he he had come through for his godson. Taking the amulets from Sirius he looked at them. They were all oval shaped on a silver chain. Remus placed an unbreakable charm on them before slipping the blue one over his head and the green one on Harry. The amulet shrank down so that it was only to the middle of Harry's chest. Sirius slipped the last one over his head before standing up.

"I think we should adjust the wards so that Peter can't get in. I think we should renew the preservation ward since the old one only last for ten years. The new one I found will be good for twenty." Remus said.

Sirius nodded in agreement before taking out his wand. The two pointed their wands at the other and began to chant. Twenty minutes later both wards were done and they were sweating a bit.

"Why don't you go to your place and pack your stuff. We'll be fine here while you're gone." Sirius said, "Make sure to take the mirror though."

"Alright. I shouldn't be more than an hour or so." Remus said before disapparating

Sirius walked over to the crib and looked down at his godson. He wiped Harry's bangs away from face and smiled sadly down at him.

"It's just you, me and Remus now prongslet." Sirius said before starting to sob.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_-Earlier that night-_

Albus Dumbledore was filling out some paperwork when one of his alarm devices let out a piercing whine. Jumping up he ran over the shelf and waved his wand at the device. He paled before quickly going over to the fireplace and throwing in some floo powder.

"Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Office." He yelled, "Minerva!Minerva!"

McGonagall ran over to her fireplace.

"What is it Albus?"She asked.

"I need you to watch the school. The alarms for the wards on James and Lily's house just went off."

Minerva gasped before collecting herself.

"Of course headmaster."McGonagall replied.

"Call Hagrid and have him meet me at the gate. Then I need you to call and inform the aurors." Dumbledore said before cutting the connection.

Taking off out his office with the unnatural speed of a hundred and forty year old man, he sped through the halls. He met Hagrid on the way to the gate and waited until they were right outside the wards before apparating them both out. They arrived to see the prestine house standing there. They both ran towards the front door only to see a body covered in a sheet. Lifting the sheet Dumbledore looked down on the face of James Potter.

Hagrid let out a cry beside him and Dumbledore couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes. Replacing the sheet he jogged up the stairs and into the nursery. The first thing he noticed was the smoking body of Tom Riddle looking up at him with blank eyes. Flicking his wand he set fire to the body and watched satisfied as it burned.

Who knew what kind of dark rituals could have been done with his body. Looking around he didn't see Tom's wand and for the first time really noticed how bare the house really was. It looked like someone had come through and took everything. He only knew of two people who could. He needed to stop them before they ruined plans he had set up.

Running back downstairs he made his way outside before being stopped by the aurors. By the time he made it back to the castle Sirius, Remus and Harry were already on a flight to America. They wouldn't be heard of again for many years.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
